One Little Time Lord Running After Rose
by Ellena Tyler
Summary: The Doctor tries to abandon Rose on Bad Wolf Bay again, but the Bad Wolf has a different plan. When the woman he loves is stolen away, how far will he go to get her back? Pairings 10/Rose, and maybe some Jack/Donna later.
1. Chapter 1

A windswept desolate beach, in the-middle-of-nowhere Norway. A curious blue box and a cluster of people. The same man in two different suits. A blonde woman who was close to tears. A blonde woman who had no idea what she would become.

"Alright, both of you answer me this."Rose Tyler stood between her tow Doctors, one in pinstripes, one in blue, and both in converse. "When I last stood on this beach on the worst day of my life, you said 'Rose Tyler…'now how was that sentence gonna end?" She stared pointedly at the pinstriped Time Lord.

He looked back at her, a great and terrible sadness and loss in his eyes and he said, his voice failing to mask his sorrow, "Does it really need saying?"

She stared back at him, incredulously and hurt. "Does it need saying?" her voice, starting as a whisper grew to a shout. She broke down into tears and started to pound on his chest with each sentence. "Does it need saying?" she cried. "I broke down the walls of the universe to hear you say it and now that I finally find you, you dump me back on the same stupid beach, with a look-alike grown from a hand. How do I know he's even you? It's like you can't wait to get rid of me!" Her arms dropped to her sides, but she raised her hands to cover her tears. "You must really hate me." She whispered audible only to herself and the two men beside her.

The Doctor couldn't help himself any longer. Giving a not-really-meant apologetic glance at his metacrisis, he reached out and enveloped Rose in a hug. He had meant to leave her here, let her be happy and safe even if it meant she would hate him. But the one thing in the universe he absolutely couldn't bear was to see Rose Tyler cry. He pulled away, just a little and tilted her head up to look at him. "No, not hate you, I could never hate you. I just want what's best for you, I want to see you smile, even if it would mean you would hate me. Rose, I-… I…I….."

Softly, afraid that he would find another excuse, hide behind the long dead rules that said he couldn't love her, she asked "What Doctor, what?"

He opened and closed his mouth, like a fish gasping in air. "Nothing, it's nothing…" he finally managed to choke out.

She looked again into his chocolate eyes, pain clearly showing in her own eyes, lighter than he remembered. Not hazel any longer, but honey colored. At first he couldn't comprehend what he was seeing, but as the first moan passed her lips and she crumpled into his arms he thought only of what he could have done, what he should have said now, what he should have said so long ago on the same beach. "Rose!" HE screamed as her tear-wracked body started to glow golden.

The Rose-that-wasn't-Rose slowly stood, and in the voice that wasn't her's, the lilting heart-wrenching double tone of time, told the Doctor this. "You, man of time who cannot admit your feelings no matter how many chances given you. Carefully orchestrated chances that shouldn't have been. You whose meeting was chance, but whose destiny is history. If you care about her only enough to palm her off to a shouldn't have been copy in an alternate universe know this. If you had once bothered to hear her out, to ask her just what she went through to get back to you, you would have had a happy ending. But the universe now demands a tragedy, and I am now powerless to prevent it. The odds are stacked against you, if you cannot find her are the end that is the beginning, all is lost, and forever stranded, she will become the heart, the shining one…" The Bad Wolf, the golden goddess of time stared at him, piercing his innermost soul and sang to him.

_One Little Time Lord Running all Along_

_Running for Forever, Running after Rose,_

_Where the Time will take him, _

_No One ever knows,_

_One Little Time Lord Running after Rose._

The golden glow faded, and Rose's frightened eyes stared up at him. "Doctor?" she questioned, her voice growing fainter and fainter. Disbelieving, the battle scarred Time Lord watched the love of two of his lives disappear before his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"What did you do!" Jackie ran up to the Doctor and raised her hand as if to slap him. He stood immobile, as did his metacrisis. "What did you do!" She burst into torrents of tears and her hand dropped down. Donna, ever understanding rushed over and enveloped the tear-wracked mother in a warm comforting hug.

"Sh….. It's okay, he may be a clueless git, but at least he's determined. He'll get her back, I know he will." Donna pulled up Jackie's head so she was forced to look at her. "He loves her. There's not a force in the entire multiverse to stop him now. If it's the last thing he does, even if he would have to go beyond the point of no return, he would never stop. I know it. So don't be sad." As she decided that Jackie was inconsolable, understandably since her daughter had just disappeared in front of her, Donna walked over between the two Doctors and put one hand on a shoulder of each. "It's gonna be okay. I know you, and I know you'll find her no matter what." She then faced the original Doctor and slapped him in the face, turned around and repeated the process with the metacrisis.

"OI!" They both shouted at the same time, each rubbing their smarting cheeks and wearing an identical pouting expression.

Donna smiled satisfied. "There. Just needed a good wakeup call you crazy Martians. Now haul your bums to the TARDIS, we need to get out of here. "

"But what about Rose?" The metacrisis questioned.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Please, since the Bad Wolf was in the TARDIS, they have the same power supply, which means since the TARDIS doesn't work here beyond a short time, neither does the Bad Wolf, which means it's hidden her in our universe." She finished with a smug smirk on her face. " I really do get this now!" She remarked as both Doctors stared at her. She looked back at them. "Well come on! I'm not getting any younger here, let's MOVE!"

The two Doctors looked at each other and solemnly nodded. The original Doctor turned to Jackie. "We'll get her back, I promise."

She looked up at him, mascara running down her face courtesy of the tears spent over her lost daughter. A determined look entered her eyes. "I'm coming with you. "She said.

He had expected this. "Jackie," His ancient eyes took on an understanding look. "You can't leave Pete and little Tony. There's nothing for you back there. You're dead. You have a family here, and I know Rose is part of your family, but she wouldn't want you to leave a little boy motherless, and a loving husband behind. I'll find her. I can't guarantee we'll see you again, but I will not rest until your daughter is safe. You have my word. "A look passed between the two. Determination met determination and slowly Jackie nodded. Then she slapped him. Hard. On the same cheek as Donna had done only minutes before. "OW! What was that for?" He cried indignantly, as Donna tried to hold back a laugh and the metacrisis looked on sympathetically.

Jackie sniffled. "That's for all the times you're gonna be thick and I'm not gonna be around to slap you." She gave a watery smile. "Now go find her you hear me?" Then she waved them towards the TARDIS. The Doctor smiled at her and nodded to his two companions. They retreated to the TARDIS, walking off the unlucky beach forever.

_~Doctor Who~_

Inside the TARDIS the time rotor whirred, and her three occupants wildly danced around the console, piloting her out of the parallel world and back into familiar territory. "Where should we look?" Donna questioned. Proud of herself that she could actually knew how to fly the TARDIS now.

The two Doctors looked at each other. "As much as we all don't like it, we're going to have to stop by the Cardiff rift first. Dimensional Travelling takes a lot of fuel." The metacrisis explained.

The original Doctor just nervously and a bit angrily stared off into space. Donna didn't need her new super enhanced mind to tell her that he wanted to go after Rose now, not spend time refueling. Just as she was about to go reassure him that they would find her, the TARDIS's landing sequence started. It was still quite rough, because although she had three pilots this time, none of them had really passed her driving test.

"While we're here," Donna softly stated," We should go out and take a look 'round. It won't do at all for us to get stir-crazy and irritable cooped up in here waiting for the old girl to refuel."

The Doctor mutely nodded while his metacrisis, simply for the need to banish silence replied. "Sounds okay I guess, but do us all a favor and try not to run into Jack."

The three companions exited the TARDIS, making sure to lock the precious ship on their way out. "Well," said Donna, "I'm going shopping. Love the wardrobe room and all, but there's nothing like a little retail therapy. Either of you blokes want to come?" She asked.

Before either Doctor had a chance to answer, both of their faces took on a somewhat terrified expression. "Well it wasn't that bad of an idea…" Donna muttered.

"No it's not you Donna, though shopping is a terrifying prospect." The metacrisis, or Handy as she had now decided to think of him as 'metacrisis' was getting to be a bit much, offered. He gulped. "It's Jack."

As if on cue, the somewhat perverted immortal came running up. "Doctor! First of all, what are you doing with Handy over there and not Rosie? Wait, never mind. This is a more serious interruption." The Captain said before anyone had a chance to get a word in edgewise. "There's a girl come through the rift. She's barely spoken to anyone, and won't let medical anywhere near her."

"Yeah," said Donna, "But how does that fit with us?"

Jack had an exasperated look on his face. "Because," he said, "She's only said one word, repeatedly since she appeared here almost two weeks ago. And what was this word you ask?"

"Get to the point Captain idiot." Donna interjected.

Jack sighed, and then pointed almost theatrically at the alien in the pinstriped suit. "Doctor." He finished triumphantly.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for not posting this sooner, but this is my disclaimer. I do not own Doctor Who. Well, I do own the Doctor Who Poster in my bedroom I guess…**

"What?" The two Doctors exclaimed at the same time. They were staring at Jack with identical gob smacked looks on their eerily identical faces. Even though the moment was serious, their reactions were so comical Donna could barely resist laughing.

"I said…" Jack offered, but a suddenly serious Donna cut him off.

"We get the point. It's just that spaceman… well spacemen here are going through a kind of tough time right now."

"What do you mean?" Jack questioned back. However, Donna shot him such a daggered glare, he immediately quieted.

"Now," said Donna her voice dangerously quiet. "We've had a bit of a rough day, and I honestly don't know how much more the two Martians can take, so bring us there quickly, but try not to be any harder on them then you have to." She fixed him with a glare that reminded the Doctor so much of Jackie's that he slipped back into what could only be described as a gloom. Donna sighed. This was going to be a looooong day.

~_Doctor Who~_

Jack had led them through a little tourist shop on a harbor, and into an extremely complicated network of technology he affectionately referred to as "The Hub." They passed a pretty Asian woman whom Jack introduced as Toshiko Sato but was politely firm about being called "just Tosh."

They stopped outside an unassuming door in a back hallway off the main space. "She's been pretty unresponsive so far, so we're hoping she'll say something to you." He then broke off looking awkward. "You know," he finally said "I think it would be best if…" He gestured at the original Doctor, "You went in alone. It's nothing personal," he quickly assured Handy "I just thought that it wouldn't be the best plan to have, you know, two of you in there…"

"That'll be fine." Handy said. Then seeing that his double was still unresponsive he nodded at Donna, who quickly opened the door, shoved the Doctor inside and closed and locked it quickly behind him.

Jack gawked at the two of them. "What was that for?" he asked.

Donna looked smugly at the door. "Well, he was too busy having his little 'oh I'm brooding now' pity party, so he just needed, well, a little push. Now all we have to do is wait and see what happens."

_~Doctor Who~_

The Doctor stumbled into the room trying to right himself after Donna's push. Unfortunately, his 'superior' reflexes didn't help this time, and he ended up colliding with a slim dark haired woman. Rubbing his sore elbow, he slowly raised himself off the floor. Then he seemed to notice the woman for the first time.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said. "Always was a bit jeopardy-friendly me. Anyway, I'm the Doctor." He extended his hand to shake hers while taking a proper look at her for the first time. She was tall, the top of her head even with his nose. Her long chocolate hair, the same dark color as his own, cascaded down her back to hit just above her waist. She had a thin angular face, highlighted by a regal nose and big doe eyes framed by impossibly long lashes. Bright, twinkling Golden eyes.

She extended her hand to meet his. "I'm Marion. But you don't know that do you. You told me that time isn't linear for you and that the first time you met me was going to be the second time I met you." She smiled. "Oh," she exclaimed as if suddenly remembering something. "You said you'd give me something to let you know you really knew me!" She reached for a chain hanging around her neck. On it were three things. A miniature working golden fob watch with Gallifreyan symbols scrawled across it, A TARDIS key, and a pocket sized sonic screwdriver of golden metal which gave off a pulsating crimson glow. "You gave these to me, 'cause you said that when I met you, you were in a bad place and these things would remind you about what's important. You said a watch for love, a key for always knowing you can get back, and a screwdriver to get past anything in the way." Her unusual eyes took on an understanding look. "You just lost somebody very important, and I can't give you any spoilers, but just know that I'm here for a while, and I'm going to help." Suddenly she looked flustered. "I mean," She said, "I wouldn't want to go messing with time lines if I'm supposed to be here." She looked up into his awe-struck face. "Oh," she mischievously said "We're going to have a great time, all of us." She pointedly looked at the door which swung open depositing a rather embarrassed Donna, Jack and Handy in the room, preforming face plants. This was due to the fact that the surface from which they were listening to everything going on in the room had suddenly and inexplicably fallen away from them. "What?" She said, and a startling smile broke over her face. "Minor psychic manipulation of a solid object." She gestured at the door with a small smirk on her face.

For the first time since Rose had vanished, the Doctor's features broke out into a smile. "I think we're going to have a great time Marion. A great time." And then they both took another look and the pile on the floor that was Handy, Jack and Donna and they both broke out laughing.

**I really did want to make this chapter longer, but this seemed like a really good place to end it! I'll try to update again soon, but expect at least one chapter a week I guess. Reviews are love! Try to tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions for later chapters. If everything works out, this fic should be quite long! Well, after that speech, there's only one thing left to say. Allons-y!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Albeit sadly, I do not own Doctor Who…**

They had left Torchwood earlier that afternoon, after sorting things out with Jack. They had asked Jack to accompany them, after explaining what had happened, but he replied that something important had happened elsewhere in the city, and if they could just stay in the TARDIS long enough for him to fix it, he would come. Then he looked at Marion and made a comment about "being glad to be traveling with such a gorgeous woman" and was promptly slapped by Donna. "You're turning into him," Jack had said gesturing at the Doctor, "Won't even let me compliment new friends." He had been laughed at, and he was glad that he had helped lighten the somber mood.

Marion walked up to the TARDIS and stroked the time ship's side. "What's the crazy alien done to you, huh, girl?" she questioned, as if talking to a pet.

"Oi!" both Doctors shouted, feigning hurt at her comment.

"Just kidding." Marion turned around, love for the ancient time ship evident in her voice and golden orbs. "Do you think my key will fit here?" she questioned.

The Doctor's face and Handy's behind him broke into maniac grins. "Well," the Doctor said, "There's only one way to find out!"

She squeaked and pulled both Doctors into a quick hug before whirling around and bending down, inserting the key on her necklace into the lock on the TARDIS. She pulled the doors open and ran inside. The Doctors and Donna entered behind her to see her awestruck face as she walked around the console, stroking pieces of the coral as she went. It seemed to the Time Lord that his ship had lit up with the presence of this girl and was humming more joyfully than usual. "Do you think she'll make me a room?" Marion questioned gleefully.

"Sure," Handy replied, caught up in her enthusiasm, "Just walk up to a blank wall, put your hand on it, and imagine what you want your room to look like."

As Marion virtually bounced over the corridor out of the console room, Donna wondered if the excited girl could even keep still long enough to actually visualize a room.

Marion broke away from the Doctor and the others, looking over her shoulder to make sure she had lost them, and pressed both hands on the wall, visualizing carefully a room that she alone could see. She disappeared inside the new golden door, which promptly disappeared from the hallway.

_~Doctor Who~_

**I know this is a really short update, but I need to go and it was either this, or wait until Thursday… Tell me what you think, reviews are love, and I know cliffies suck, but bear with me! It will all be worth it in the end! (I think at least…)**


	5. Chapter 5

**In another universe where unicorns run free and we all dance in spontaneous music numbers around weirdly pretty meadows, I own Doctor Who. This however, is not that universe…**

Marion walked into the room. Plain golden walls stared back at her. A four-poster bed with gaudy iridescent draperies sat in the middle of the room above a white shag carpet. She looked behind her to make sure she was alone; those years alone watching the horrible war unfold had taken their toll. She padded over to the bed and sank down beside it, graceful as a cat. Pulling up the bed skirt, she reached for a hidden box under the bed. She pulled out the box and opened it. After silently stroking the precious black object which it held, she pushed the box back away and locked her secrets up with it. Soon she would have to do something about the other Doctor and Donna. Soon, but even just her presence should delay the inevitable. The presence of another metacrisis. Another almost. Another who was not quite what she seemed. As she waved her hand, her closet doors opened obligingly for her, and she walked inside for a change of clothes.

_~Doctor Who~_

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the TARDIS, a knock on the outside door sounded and Donna walked over to open it. Jack stood outside with a duffel bag on his shoulder. Donna rolled her eyes but moved aside to allow him entry.

"Thanks honey." He said with a playful grin and quickly ducked in for a peck on the cheek.

She bristled and glared daggers at him. 'If he weren't spaceman's friend and Rose wasn't missing, I would take the TARDIS into the vortex and chuck him out the door.' She thought. Never mind that he was kind of cute and had the nicest blue eyes… 'Oh god, what's wrong with me?' She muttered.

"What's that? I couldn't hear you?" Jack playfully questioned.

"Nothing." Donna grumbled.

"Where's Marion?" Jack questioned of the Doctor who was leaning against the console deep in thought.

He startled. "She went to make a room. Yours is still there. You can go drop off your stuff. Now we can take off."

"Where for?" Jack remarked in surprise.

"The End but the Beginning." The Doctor quoted. "A place where something ended and something else began." 

"So again where?" This time Donna asked the question.

The Doctor looked at Jack. "I was thinking Satellite Five." He whispered.

Jack paled and Donna looked on in confusion. "I'm going to check on Marion" Donna huffed and walked off. She didn't like being left out. The last thing she heard as she asked the TARDIS to bring her to Marion was Jack's quiet admittance. 

"It would make sense…"

_~Doctor Who~_

"Marion?" Donna wandered down a corridor in the TARDIS. She rounded a corner but didn't look where she was going. Colliding roughly with Handy, they both crashed to the floor.

_~Doctor Who~_

Marion whipped around. It wasn't supposed to happen this fast! She told the TARDIS to rematerialize her door and sprinted out. The golden converse she found in her closet flashed against the floor of the TARDIS as the ship manipulated the hallways to get the girl where she wanted to go the fastest. She came across Donna and Handy on the floor of the hallway in what looked to be the middle of a synchronized seizure.

"Oh frell." She swore and bent down beside them. Placing a hand on each of their foreheads she guided their troubled minds into a golden meeting place in her own.

"Where are we?" Donna looked around at the endless expanse she was standing in along with Marion and Handy.

Handy looked around in amazement. Then he directed his attention to Marion. She gave him a knowing look and he sighed. "I worked it out." He admitted. "I knew we weren't going to make it for long."

"What does he mean?" Donna questioned.

"Donna," The metacrisis started. He knew it would be easier if he told her. "If a Time Lord and a human ever created a metacrisis, only one of the two could ever survive. Apart, their Time Lord side would rush out of control and stop their one heart, killing them. If I'm right, Marion here is more than she admits and is gonna help us." He looked pointedly at the girl who stepped aboard the TARDIS surrounded by such mystery.

Marion sighed. "Right on, but you always were weren't you?" She sadly smiled. "If one of you doesn't die here and now, both of you will self-destruct." Looking down at her hands she continued. "I have all locked in a sort of stasis now. The second I stop what I'm doing, bad things start to happen."

"Well, what're we going to do?" Donna questioned.

Handy sighed. "Donna, you can't die. You're too important. I on the other hand, am just a double who from the looks of Rose's speech isn't really needed anyway. It has to be me."

"No!" Donna screamed. "You!" She turned to Marion. "Do something!"

Marion looked at her. "I can't." she admitted with remorse. She turned to Handy. "Are you ready?" she asked him. "If I do this, no one but me will remember you. I'll have to erase you to keep the timeline stable."

"I know." He stated.

She walked over and placed her hands on his temples. Looking into his eyes, her own golden orbs widened. "You know don't you?" She asked him.

He returned the sad smile she had given him moments earlier. "I always have. Now do this before we both lose the nerve."

She hardened herself and reached inside for the golden power at her disposal. "I'm sorry." She whispered and a golden light shot out from her changing the preset course of time and erasing the clone of the man she loved with all her hearts and souls.

**Trying to leave a bit of mystery! This is getting exciting! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've had to write a horror story for school… I will try to get back on schedule and in the meantime, reviews are love!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sadly, I do not own Doctor Who….. **

Marion awoke on the TARDIS floor beside Donna, who was still out cold. She was the only one who remembered him. She let a tear slide down her cheek as she silently grieved for the man whom only she could now grieve for. His parting admission still echoed in her mind. If he knew, it would be only a matter of time before the other one found out. Before her Doctor guessed who she truly was. She had to be more careful. She had known she had to change the timeline to assure a happy future, and she had known what she had to do. She just didn't think that the first step to the best possible future would end with such a tragedy.

Donna groaned. She would soon wake up. Marion wiped the tear track from her face. It glowed briefly gold on her fingertip before fading into her skin. She winced. She had used a lot of power. The golden presence in her mind whispered assurances and she knew, as she always did, to trust the goddess that was a part of her. As Donna sat up, she put on the mask of a concerned friend, hiding her still sorrowful face underneath a careful façade. "Are you alright?" She questioned, helping the redhead sit up. "You were coming around the corner and I didn't see you. We must have smacked together pretty good, 'cause you wouldn't wake up."

"'s alright." Donna muttered, still rubbing her head. She focused on Marion. "The Doctor said we're taking off, so if you want to come along, you should probably come to the console room."

"Let's go then." Marion said as she helped haul Donna to her feet. The two wandered off towards the console room but didn't see the figure of the time agent who had been just around the corner dropping his stuff off in his room.

Jack wondered what he saw. Marion was crying, but why? And why did she hide it from Donna? He wouldn't mention this, just try to figure it out. There was more to Marion then it seemed, and he was going to get to the bottom of this.

_~Doctor Who~_

The Doctor turned around to see Marion and Donna enter the console room. Marion was dressed for running. She was wearing golden converse and a matching hoodie and headband as well as dark skinny jeans. She smiled blindingly at him, her gold eyes twinkling. "Where are we going?" She looked like a kid in a gigantic candy store, ready to take flight for adventures around the universe. In that moment, Donna saw the Doctor in her from the rare moments when he was actually purely happy. She smiled. It would be good for him to have someone like her here.

"We've already landed. You can go outside if you want." He said and she squealed.

She looked so excited that she was about to burst and she ran for the doors of the TARDIS.

Marion threw open the door and her very being was sunshine. Pure excitement pulsed through her as she thought of seeing so many different things, places, moments. She looked out upon a frozen room. Laid to rest with whomever worked there long gone or dead. The machines were buried under layers of frost, but impervious to the cold, she walked away from the time ship. She remembered this place…

_~Doctor Who~_

"Marion?" The Doctor called good-naturedly after his newest companion as he walked down the ramp towards the exit. He shrugged on his trench coat and stepped outside the door. His quiet smile was replaced by a look of disbelieving horror. "This is NOT what I meant when I said 'Find Rose'!" He whirled around and ran back into his ship.

Donna and Jack, who by this time had found his way to the console room, caught on to his disturbed attitude and rushed at him.

"What's wrong?" Jack questioned. Concern was evident in his voice as he knew better than anyone that their planed destination was steeped in danger. 

"No time!" The Doctor exclaimed, but, seeing the belligerent looks of his companions he launched into a hurried explanation. "Before we met you Jack, Rose and I had come here once before. Long story short, we almost died and kept the human race form being controlled by a blob like alien with a very long name. The point is," He paused. "That where we were looked exactly how it looks out there now. We're crossing timelines and creating a paradox. The last time we did that I got eaten by reapers."

"So," Jack offered, "That's fancy Time Lord Lingo for 'We're in a pickle.'?"

The Doctor made a noise of pure frustration. "We need," he said "To find Marion and get of here as soon as possible!" His rapid egress from the TARDIS following his speech was quickly copied by his two companions who still didn't quite grasp the severity of the situation.

_~Doctor Who~_

Marion crept into the room by a back door that she didn't even know she knew about. It must have come with the golden knowledge singing through her mind. She peeked over a machine and saw a blonde girl and a leather clad man with ice blue eyes and big ears. The two were held captive by another man who looked somewhat like Jack Frost. Above them on the ceiling, was a gelatinous alien with many teeth.

She smiled. The blond girl had to see her but no one else could. She couldn't let the blonde get close enough to touch her either. After all, she fingered the key on her neck which was pulsing gold, paradoxes were ugly…

_~Doctor Who~_

The Doctor, Donna, and Jack crept around the frozen floor. As the Doctor was in another part of the rather large room, Jack crept up behind Donna and saw she was shivering. He quietly took off his signature coat and draped it over her shoulders. She started and whipped around. Seeing who it was she made a move to rip the coat off but Jack stepped in. "You're cold aren't you?" Then he walked away towards the Doctor leaving a rather shocked and, although she would never admit it, blushing Donna in his wake.

The Doctor walked by himself, all too aware of his leather wearing self in just the other room. He knew that with his past self was Rose, His Rose. She was the very companion whose caring smile was the object of the entire endeavor. He truly was hit by the knowledge that she was right in the next room and it shattered his hearts that he could not go to her, or even see her. The damage to the timelines would be too great. Jack saw the pain reflecting in his friend's ancient eyes and stepped up beside him to offer moral support.

As the Doctor was still silently mourning Rose, a shocking new memory surfaced in his mind. "I know where Marion is." He said grimly.

**Reviews are LOVE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! The support I've received here is really overwhelming and I would like to thank you for all of the support so far! I'm really sorry this took so long to finish, but the first time I wrote it, I didn't' really like the idea, so I've rewritten it about five times since…. Oh well, only the best I can achieve for you guys! I wish I owned Doctor Who, and I do own the (awesomely cool) life-size cardboard cutout of David Tennant as the Tenth Doctor in my bedroom, but I do not own the wonderful characters… **

She looked at him and found him staring back at her. This wasn't supposed to happen. HE wasn't supposed to know she was here. He wasn't supposed to see her. Still, a part of her had wanted him to. The circumstances which took him away…. No, she could get past this. She came here for a reason, and she would pass along the message she was given. She unleashed the golden power inside of her and felt the world freeze around her. Stepping past the frozen Jack Frost, she now stood directly in front of the unseeing eyes of the man and girl, frozen in time. Almost indecisive, Marion quickly leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to the lips of the past Doctor and then pulled back, centuries of love shining in her eyes and her heart light with the fact that she had finally made peace with this particular ghost. This him would never hear those three words, but, even though he wouldn't remember that chaste kiss, she had let him know in her own way. Now, she turned her attention back to the blonde. She pressed her fingers lightly against the girl's temples, and planted a cue there. Seeing the same stretch of Norway twice would trigger the knowledge and let her know what she must do. To soften the blow of the bitter knowledge, Marion also added a soft message. "_He does love you…"_

Her message delivered, Marion staggered back towards the entrance she had come in. She had barely made it out into a room where she saw the frozen forms of her pinstriped Doctor, Jack, and Donna when the strain of using too much power caused her to collapse and the world restarted around her.

_~Doctor Who~_

Her head felt like it was bursting wide open. She groggily opened her eyes to find herself staring into the concerned faces of the Doctor, Jack and Donna as they kneeled over her.

"Are you alright?" Jack questioned. "We brought you back to the TARDIS 'cause the old Doc didn't really want to stick around there."

"I told you not to call me that!" The Doctor looked rather peeved, but what once would have been a rather intimidating look was tempered by the sadness of losing Rose.

"Anyway," Donna cut in, "Spaceman here pulled us back into the vortex and because the loon doesn't know how to fly the stupid ship –"All of a sudden the TARDIS lights flickered and a spanner was tossed from seemingly nowhere to hit Donna on the shoulder. "Well, WONDERFUL ship," Donna continued, rather sarcastically, rubbing her sore appendage. "The point is, we're flying through timy-wimy junk and we don't know where we're going to end up."

"Did I say anything while I was out?" Marion asked, rubbing her head. She must have hit it when she fell.

"Not that I heard." Jack replied thoughtfully. "Why?"

"Nothing, it's just I talk in my sleep sometimes and can say some pretty weird stuff." Marion answered, a relieved smile spreading over her features and lighting in her golden eyes. They couldn't figure out her secrets just yet. "If you guys don't mind, my head's still kinda sore, so I think I'll go take a nap…"

"Well," said Donna, glaring pointedly at the Doctor, "I don't think we'll be landing anytime soon, so that's fine with me."

Marion slowly lifted herself off of the warm surface that had shielded her from the grated flooring in the console room. As she was walking out of the room, she looked back to see the Doctor picking up his Trench coat from the spot she had been deposited. She smiled softly, and then called with her mind to the TARDIS to find her room.

She closed the door behind her and felt it disconnect from the hallway. Slowly, with an obvious pain from using too much power at once, she staggered over to her bed. Marion reached into the miniature watch on her necklace and pulled out a small ring. It was perfectly sculpted to her finger, small and gold with a white point star set in the center. Engraved inside the ring were two intelligible names, written in Gallifreyian and a small picture of a red flower.

**Um, that's it for now, and I'm sorry for not updating faster, but I'll try to work harder… It's been busy… Anyway, thank you to all who have reviewed so far, if you write yourself, you really know it brightens up your day! Reviews are big yummy bananas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Everybody! First of all, this Chapter is dedicated to Gates Hale who is AWESOME. End of story. AWESOME.**

**Disclaimer – If I owned Doctor Who, why would I be writing Fanfiction…. **

Jack wondered what exactly Marion was worried she had said when she was unconscious. He walked through the TARDIS searching for his room. After aimlessly wandering for a while, he concluded that the ship had decided to hide it from him from some reason or another. All of a sudden, he heard something. Faint like a whisper, sad like a tear. He followed the sound and it seemed as if the ship was gently prodding him in the right direction. He chased the sound, and finally he reached the place it seemed to be imitating from. However, when he rounded the corner, an empty hallway greeted him… with a golden door slowly appearing in front of his eyes.

_~Doctor Who~_

Ships clashed in front of her. Chaos surrounded the two planets and their inhabitants, battling for supremacy in a time lock neither could escape. The one race had been dark from the start. Rising out of the twisted morals of one man, the Daleks had become, and had always been bent on the destruction of everything. The other had rising with the blessing of Time, the great goddess. They were supposed to be the example for the rest of the universe to follow. And yet they too had descended in to madness. Into denial. What had once been pure intentions had twisted in the stagnant minds of a race that had come to believe itself all powerful. She watched the war unfold. As untold millions from both sides perished in the all consuming fires of the Time War, she looked on, crying golden tears but unable to tear her eyes away. She knew nothing would be resolved. Both sides were fighting a losing battle and both refused to see it. Except for one Time Lord. As the Daleks descended in a rain of fire on the citadel of Time Lords, he faced what he would have to do. He ended it to save the rest of the worlds. He knew what his people had become and even as it broke his hearts, he destroyed them and the others. In the second which he decided the fate of the universe, she saw his entire life laid open like a book. He had been different from the start. However, before she could dwell on it, she was whisked back to the beginning of the time lock, forced to watch the all consuming war over and over. This was the fate she was condemned to. She was the goddess, the shining one, and as long as she was here, protected from everyone, everything, even love, in this tragic Time Lock, the universe would be absolutely, irrevocably safe. Outside, there were chances. However, eternal peace for the rest of the universe would tear apart the two people who were perhaps the most deserving of happiness. The longer she was held there, merging with the very essence of time, the more Rose Tyler wasted away and slowly was becoming something from which she could never return. Rose Tyler was becoming the heart of the universe and if her Doctor didn't hurry and rescue her, he would never be able to rip her away from the strands of time in which she was so entrenched.

"Please, my Doctor, save me." Rose Tyler whispered as the fires of the Time War reflected in her tear filled eyes.

_~Doctor Who~_

**Will the Doctor Save her? Will Jack find out who Marion is? Do you know who Marion is? And most importantly, am I getting assorted Doctor Who merchandise for Christmas? Okay, I totally peeked at my presents but whatever… ;P For all the other questions, tell me what you think! Okay, I know that was ridiculously short, but it seemed to be a good ending spot…. Anyway, to make up for the extreme shortness, I will make sure to update again soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi again everybody! Sorry for taking so long to update….. I've been really sick and it's been a totally crazy Christmas….. I know it's a bit short, but I'll update again soon!**

Jack timidly approached the door. He laid his ear against the hard wooden surface and he heard the heartbreaking sound of someone who had been through terrible hardships crying. Slowly, he opened the door and stepped into the room. As his eyes roamed the elegant golden room, the TARDIS quietly shut the door behind him and sealed it. Jack however didn't notice. He was staring at Marion, who was lying on her bed, with something black spread over her, clutching a small shiny something in her hand. As he stepped closer to her, he gasped. The black blanket resting over Marion was a leather jacket. A very specific jacket, reminiscent of ice blue eyes and elephantine ears.

He gasped aloud, and Marion whirled to face him, her tear-bright eyes coming to rest on his own blue orbs. "Is…. Is that what I think it is?" he whispered. The mystery around the newest member of the TARDIS crew was growing more and more complicated.

"Jack," Her voice was quiet and tear-choked. "I suppose there's no chance of me getting you to pretend to forget this is there?" A ghost of a smile spread across her face.

He mutely shook his head. "It is isn't it…" He nodded towards the black jacket.

Marion looked down on the object in her hands. "Yes." She acknowledged in a quiet voice.

"Marion, who are you really?" Jack questioned, almost afraid of the answer.

She sighed and then began to cry again. Her slender hands reached up to cover her face. Jack walked over and sat beside her, awkwardly patting her back. "It's okay, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He told her, upset at how sad she was.

"I was so lonely." He wasn't even sure she had spoken, her utterance was so quiet. "All those years, and the only thing I could think of was him. And somehow, I was given the chance of coming back to help him. I've seen terrible things Jack. Things that could have been, that almost were, and that were not. But the thing that killed me, the one thing that I almost couldn't handle, was him looking at me and seeing a stranger."

Crystal tears fell onto his military coat as Marion cried. Her hand slipped open and Jack saw a golden ring, a wedding ring. "Marion," he said, realization finally dawning, "Marion, that was her middle name." He whispered.

"Promise me something Jack," Marion said. "Don't tell him."

"Why? He's searching for you right now. He's DYING on the inside every second! Why?" His voice grew louder as he spoke.

"Do you think this isn't killing me too? I come from a future Jack. A POSSIBLE future. It's not guaranteed and I can't screw up the timeline. He can't know. Jack, there are millions, no BILLIONS of futures branching off of these moments. I can't jeopardize him finding the right path. I can't." Marion wiped the back of her hand over her eyes, clearing her tears. "So, just promise me alright? Please…"

"Alright Marion, I won't say a word." He begrudgingly whispered.

"Thank you Jack, thank you so much!" She reached over to him and gave him a hug. Just then the TARDIS shook and the golden door reappeared.

"We have to go see what's going on." Jack said. He dashed over to the door, but turned, smiling towards Marion and added, "It's good to see you again… Rose."

She smiled and followed Jack on his mad dash for the console room. By the time they rushed into the hub of TARDIS activity, her tears were dry and she smiled.

** This seemed like a really good place to end it! So what do you guys think? Remember, reviews are yummy bananas! And thank you to all the people who constantly review! It totally makes my day!**


End file.
